Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{11}}{4^{8}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{4^{11}}{4^{8}} = 4^{11-8}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{11}}{4^{8}}} = 4^{3}} $